The 'Babe' of Broadway
by FranMaxFanatics
Summary: COMPLETE! Could an onstage romance in Max's latest play lead to reallife romance for Max and Fran? Find out when Fran lands the lead in Max's new play. Oh boy! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: No infringement of rights is meant or implied. Just borrowing these great characters created by Fran and Peter. _

_A/N: First off, FranMaxFanatics is the new name for fic writers Kristen3 and Franala. All combined efforts will be penned under such. Now, on with the story...set in season three BT (before "the thing"). Please RR!_

* * *

Maxwell walked in through the front door and angrily put his briefcase in the hall closet. "Rough day at the theater, Mr. Sheffield?" Fran asked.

"My new show opens in just two weeks, and I still need a lead actress! I've seen every actress in this city, and they're all either already committed to another project, or they're just not right for the part," Max replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone," Fran said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Miss Fine. Are you sure you can't think of anyone who might like to work on Broadway? You seem to have relatives in every line of work," Max asked.

"I thought you said no more hiring my relatives," Fran said.

"I'm desperate, Miss Fine. I even thought of having Niles do the part in drag, but he didn't fit the costume," Max said.

"Well, if you're really desperate, I do know someone," Fran said. "She's attractive, 29, and has a great personality. She's got no real acting experience, but she's willing to learn." Fran smiled as wide as she could hoping to win him over.

"She sounds wonderful, Miss Fine. What's her name?"

"Fran Fine."

"No, absolutely not! I will not have my nanny starring in one of my plays!" Max said.

"A minute ago you said I was wonderful!" Fran replied.

"Yes, but, well...." Max tried desperately to come up with a response that wouldn't land him in the doghouse. He sighed. "All right, you can come down to the theater tomorrow afternoon and audition, but I can't promise you anything. It's not up to me, my investors have to approve of the casting."

"You won't regret this, Mr. Sheffield!" Fran exclaimed jumping up and down.

"I hope not," Max replied, as he walked out of the room.

* * *

_So, there's Chapter one- what did you think? Let us now. What did Maxwell get himself into??? hehe_


	2. The Audition

"Miss Fine, where are you off to in such a hurry this afternoon?" asked Niles.

Grabbing her coat from the closet, Fran replied "Oh, Niles I am so late. I got sidetracked helping Gracie this morning, and totally lost track of how much time I had left to get ready."

"Get ready for what, Miss Fine?" Niles questioned as he dusted the table.

"Oh, I was suppose to meet Mr. Sheffield an hour ago to audition for his new play. See ya later Niles," Fran said as she walked out the door.

"What!? _You're_ auditioning for Mr. Sheffield's new play?" asked a stunned Niles, but it was too late Fran was already gone.

"Oh sure I've only been professionally trained, but Miss Fine gets to audition," Niles mumbled to himself as he continued his house work.

* * *

Across town, Miss Fine was just getting out of the cab and making her way into the theater.

'_Hmm, I wonder if anyone else is auditioning today?'_ Fran wondered to herself just as she ran into a line of beautiful hopeful starlets.

"I guess that answers my question," Fran said to herself.

"What did you say?," one of the starlets asked her.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering is this the line for the auditions?" Fran said.

"Yes. I heard they have been brutal out there. It seems they haven't liked anyone for the part yet," replied the starlet.

"What is the part anyway," Fran asked as she was fixing her lipstick.

"You don't even know what the play is?" asked the shocked starlet.

Speaking while applying her make-up, "No, this was kinda a last minute favor I was doing, to come down and audition ya know."

"Oh, I see," responded the skeptical starlet. "Well, the audition is for the role of Babe Williams in 'The Pajama Game.' What other plays have you done?"

Thankfully before Fran got the chance to respond, the stagehand yelled, "NEXT."

"Well, that's me. Nice talking to you. Good luck," said the starlet as she started to walk to the stage.

"Ya, you too honey break an arm," Fran yelled to her.

* * *

Soon enough if was Fran's turn to audition. As she walked out on the stage she saw Mr. Sheffield sitting with three other older gentlemen.

"Hi, Mr. Sheffield," Fran yelled as she waved to him in the audience.

"Do you know this women, Maxwell?," one of the investors asked.

Maxwell started rubbing his temples praying that Fran would not embarrass him too much.

On stage stood a tall good looking man. _'And who is the stud muffin,'_ Fran thought.

"Hi, I am Greg Logan. I'm the lead actor playing Sid Sorokin, and I'll be reading with you for your try-out," the actor said as he handed Fran her lines to read.

"Fran Fine. Nice to meet you," Fran replied. "So, what's this play about?"

The actor laughed, but when he saw Fran wasn't kidding he said, " In short, I'm your boss and you're the feisty employee who causes trouble and sparks fly."

Now it was Fran's turn to laugh. "Oh I think I can handle this just fine," she said with a smile.

After the read through was done, Greg commented, "Wow, Fran you were great. Very convincing as the feisty employee."

"Aww, thanks Greg. That's one role I know how to play," Fran responded with a wink.

Meanwhile down in the audience with Maxwell, the backers had much of the same feeling.

"Maxwell, who is this women?" one of the backers questioned. "She showed so much passion in the role," said another.

Just as Maxwell was going to talk C.C. was heard yelling as she was running over to them.

"Maxwell, what in the hell is Nanny Fine doing on stage?" fumed C.C.

"I'm in 100 Maxwell, if this women gets the role," said the remaining backer.

Maxwell just stood there completely baffled. _'Oh God I feel a headache coming on,'_ was all he could think.

"Maxwell, I am waiting for an answer," said an agitated CC.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming, and let us know what you think about Chapter 2!!_**


	3. Setting the Ground Rules

"Well, Miss Fine heard that we were desperate to find an actress, so....I said she could audition," Max mumbled. He hadn't taken into account C.C.'s feelings toward Nanny Fine.

"Maxwell, are you crazy? We'll be the laughingstock of Broadway!" C.C. exclaimed.

"Actually, she was rather good," Max replied. "I mean it, given the right role, Miss Fine does have some acting talent."

"Oh, please! Nanny Fine, act? I know that, for some unknown reason, you find yourself attracted to her, but that does NOT mean you need to make her the lead in a Broadway show!" C.C. said angrily.

Just then, Fran came down from the stage and ran over to Max. "How'd I do, Mr. Sheffield?" she asked excitedly.

Max looked over at his investor, then at Fran. "It seems you've got the part."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Sheffield!" Fran threw her arms around her boss. "I've got to call Ma!" With that, Fran ran off to make her phone call.

"I'm telling you, Maxwell, this is going to blow up in our faces," C.C. said. "From now on, I'm not letting you handle these auditions alone. You just cannot keep your personal feelings aside for once."

"I know that Miss Fine and I have a...relationship," Max admitted. "But I was not the one who hired her. "It was Charlie here who decided he wanted her." Max put his arm around his investor.

"I don't know what you're worried about, C.C.," the investor said. "With that kind of charisma and passion, she's perfect for the part. She could even be the biggest thing on Broadway."

C.C. laughed sarcastically. "Right, it's the classic Hollywood story. From nanny to Broadway star. Happens all the time."

That night, the family sat down to dinner. Fran was practically glowing. The kids repeatedly asked her what was up, but all she would say was, "I'll tell you at dinner."

"OK, Fran, it's dinner time. Now, spill!" Brighton commanded as he sat down.

Fran laughed. "I guess I've kept you kids in suspense long enough. I went down to the theater this afternoon to audition, and your father's given me a job in his new Broadway show!"

This news was met with a chorus of "That's great, Fran!" and various other exclamations from the kids.

"Oh, yes, Miss Fine, this is wonderful news," Niles said sarcastically as he served her. "Now, while you're off becoming a Broadway star, I'll be left with the children."

"What?" Fran asked. "I thought you'd be happy for me."

"It's just that, I've asked Mr. Sheffield to put me in a play several times, and never even been offered an audition. You ask to be in a play, and next thing you know, you're the lead!"

"Niles, I was looking for an actress," Max said calmly. "I'm sorry, old man, but you don't exactly fit the bill."

"No, but Miss Fine is perfect to play a factory worker from Iowa," Niles muttered to himself as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, Miss Fine after dinner I would like to talk to you in my office about the play," Max said as he was finishing up his dinner.

"Sure thing, Mr. Sheffield. I can't wait to start rehearsing," Fran replied.

Shortly afterwards Max finished his dinner and left to start on some paper work before Fran came to see him.

He heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Fran walk in. "So, what do you want to discuss, Mr. Sheffield. Is now the time I tell you all my demands I have as a leading actress," Fran said with a wink.

"Uh, No Miss Fine. Now is the time I lay down some ground rules for you being in the play," Maxwell said a little uneasily.

"Ground rules? I don't think I like the sound of that," Fran said. "Didn't you think I did a good job, Mr. Sheffield? I just know I am going to do a good job for you, trust me."

"Well, truthfully Miss Fine it was the investors that thought you did a great job. Not that I didn't think you were OK," Maxwell quickly said off Fran's look. "I just want to set some things straight before you start rehearsal tomorrow."

"Well, for starters, I'd like our relationship as producer and actress to be a bit more professional than it is as boss and nanny," Max said.

"What do you mean, 'professional'?" Fran asked, not sure she liked where this was heading.

"While we're at the theater, I'd prefer it if you didn't sit on my desk, or flirt with me like you do around here. Producers have a reputation for being 'involved' with their actresses, and I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea about us," Max explained.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Fran asked, appalled. "I see how it is, Maxwell Sheffield! I'm good enough for you here, but around your theater friends, it's a different story!" With that, Fran stormed out of the room, leaving Max completely in shock.

Maxwell sat back down in his chair and pressed the intercom button, "Niles, what just happened here? "

"Oh, I see you want me to help you now, after you snubbed me from your play," replied a hurt Niles.

"Not you, too, Niles. Just knock it off, and explain to me why Miss Fine just got so upset," yelled an annoyed Maxwell.

"Well sir, it seems once again you acted like an idiot," responded Niles. " You hurt Miss Fine's feelings by implying that she is just a tease and would embarrass you at the theater."

"That's not what I meant Niles," Max said in defense.

"Ahh, but that's what it sounded like, sir," replied Niles.

"Oh, what am I going to do Niles? I don't want to hurt Miss Fine's feelings, but I do want her to behave professionally at the theater," said Max.

"Miss Fine will be fine. Just treat her with respect, and she will do the same," Niles told his boss.

"Oh, I hope you're right, Niles," Max concluded.

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. Coming up next: How Fran handles 'professionalism'- the first day of rehearsals. Should be good!!_**


	4. First day of rehearsal

"Where the devil is Miss Fine? She is 40 minutes late to rehearsal," Max said to no one in particular.

"I told you this was going to be a mistake Maxwell," smirked C.C.

"Oh, stop it C.C. She probably just got stuck in traffic or something," Maxwell replied trying to act calm.

"Here I am," Fran yelled as she came walking in the theater.

"MISS FINE!! Rehearsal started 40 MINUTES AGO," Max shouted as he saw Fran acting like it was no big deal she was late.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Sheffield…," Fran started to say.

Maxwell cut her off, "Just do try to be here on time from now on Miss Fine. Everyone has been waiting for you to arrive."

Not likely the way Max was talking to her Fran replied, " Yes, Mr. Sheffield sorry. I will tell _your_ children from now on I won't have time to help them in the morning so I make it here on time." _'Take that mister,'_ Fran thought, and by now the cast and crew had crowded around the couple.

One of the other actresses spoke up. "'Your children? You mean you two are married?"

"No, we just live together," Fran said, looking directly at her boss. _'See how you like that!'_ she thought.

Maxwell choked. He could feel one of those headaches starting again. He'd never expected this to be so complicated. "Miss Fine, can I speak to you privately?"

The other actors let out an "oooh!" as the two walked over to another part of the rehearsal hall.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Maxwell demanded when they were out of earshot of the crowd.

"I THINK I'm rehearsing a play!" Fran shot back. "I hope I'm being professional enough for you!"

"Miss Fine, please! I am already on the verge of a stroke, so can we please put this argument on hold for now and get on with the rehearsal?"

"As you wish, Your Highness," Fran said sarcastically. She walked back to the other actors. Max followed.

"OK, now that everyone is here," Max glanced over at Fran. "We can get started. Why don't we take it from the first scene?"

It had been a long day at rehearsal, and Max was more than ready to go home. He had ended up staying the whole time in fear of what Miss Fine would do when he left, so now he had a mount of paperwork to attend to tonight.

Fran was still up on stage conversing with her cast mates, when Max called, "Miss Fine, are you ready to leave? I am going home now."

"Yes, Mr. Sheffield I am ready to leave, but I don't think it would be too _professional_ of me to leave with you, do you?" replied Fran calmly as we walked to the end of the stage.

"Oh, quit being ridiculous Miss Fine, and let's go," Max said to her._ 'Why must she always start something,'_ he thought.

The limo ride home was silent. Each not wanting to be the one to speak first. Once they arrived home, Fran went to see how the children were and Max went straight to his office with Niles fast on his heels.

"How was first day of rehearsals, sir?" Niles asked dying to know.

"Don't ask," was all Max said in reply.

"Oh, sir it couldn't have been that bad," Niles said.

"Oh, really…it couldn't have been THAT BAD. Well, let's recap shall we. First, Miss Fine shows up 40 minutes LATE for rehearsal, then proceeds to tell everyone that she was late thanks to OUR CHILDREN. Now, everyone in the whole bloody play thinks we're involved!! We spent the better part of the day arguing, and to top it off she accused ME of not being professional," fumed Max. "So, as you can see rehearsal went just fine!"

"Oh sir, did you not listen to me last night. I told you, you have to treat Miss Fine with respect at the theater, and you would receive some in return. What happened to that?" Niles remarked. _'Why does he always screw things up,'_ he thought.

"I'm the bloody producer, she's an actress! SHE's supposed to respect ME!" Max barked. "God, I must've done 20 Broadway shows in my career, and I've never had such difficulty with an actress before."

"Well," said Niles calmly. "Maybe that's because you were never in love with any of them before." Without saying another word, the butler left his boss to think.

After careful consideration of Niles' advice, Max decided to try one more time to reason with Miss Fine. It was his only hope for surviving this show. Once the family had eaten dinner, and the children had gone off to do their homework, Maxwell asked Fran to step into his office.

"What'd you want to see me about, Mr. Sheffield?" Fran asked, as she bounced into the office.

"It's about the play. I'd like us to call a truce," Max said. "We obviously cannot continue working like this. Let's just wipe the slate clean and try to work together as adults."

"I guess I was kind of rough on you at rehearsal today," Fran admitted. "But you keep treating me like I'm not good enough to work in the theater just because I don't happen to be as cultured as you."

"I know, Miss Fine, and I apologize. I think the only way we can ever make this work is to separate our working relationship at the theater from our personal relationship here at the house."

"So that means no flirting at the theater?" Fran teased.

Max smiled. "Yes. You're much too distracting. I'd like to at least pretend to have my mind on my work."

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing. We are glad to hear you are liking the story:) Continue to tell us, we love to hear it. hehe_**

**_Next chapter will be up on Tuesday! And don't worry Miss Fine always has a plan. And they always go so well, nu? ;)_**


	5. Kissing

The rest of the week went by and so far the truce was holding up and rehearsals were going along smoothly. It was evening and Max was working late in his office while Fran and Maggie were watching _"The Pajama Game"_ movie version.

"Good thing you don't have to sing, huh Fran," laughed Maggie as they watched Doris Day on screen belt out a tune.

Throwing popcorn at Maggie, Fran replied, "Haha, you think you're so funny. Who ever thought about doing a musical with no music anyway?"

"Daddy, that's who," Maggie smirked back. "At least you get a cute love interest in the play."

"Yes, my Sid Sorokin is a babe," winked Fran. "He is one good-looking man. It' s going to be fun working with him."

Max had come out of his office and caught the tail end of Fran and Maggie's conversation, and didn't like it one bit. He took it as his cue to interrupt.

"Ahem, Maggie shouldn't you be in bed it is a school night," questioned Max as he walked into the living room.

"Yes, daddy. See ya tomorrow Fran, this was fun," Maggie said as she rushed upstairs.

"And you Miss Fine, you need to get some rest too. Early rehearsal call tomorrow don't forget," Max said.

"Let's take it from Act One- Scene Eight, folks," yelled the director as rehearsals were half way through for the day.

"Oh, finally getting to some juicy stuff," winked Fran to her co-star. "…the kissing scene."

"And don't forget you cook for me in this scene," he retorted back with a grin.

"Oy! Don't remind me," Fran replied.

"Enough chit-chat, let's start the scene already," bellowed the director.

"G'nug already. Well 'Sid' I guess we should get this show on the road," Fran smirked as the cast began acting out the scene.

Max of course happened to had the luck of walking in just in time to witness the on stage kiss.

'Good God, they're kissing!' he thought. It definitely didn't look like a 'stage' kiss to him!

"That was very good, Fran," the director said. "Let's take a break now, and let our stars rest their lips for awhile."

Fran happily jumped off the stage and ran over toward Max. "Hey, did you see my big kissing scene?" she asked.

"Uh, yes, as a matter of fact I did," Max replied. "Don't you think you're overdoing it a bit?"

Fran looked at him. "No, I think it's fine. Trust me, Mr. Sheffield, if there's one thing I know about, it's kissing." She winked.

"Yes, well, be that as it may," Max said cautiously. "I still think the kiss should be more of a peck than a real kiss."

"Oh, come on," Fran said with a laugh. "You're not, by any chance, jealous are you?"

"Of course not!" Maxwell said, offended. "I'm merely trying to offer you some advice based on my many years of theater experience."

"Oh, right," Fran said sarcastically. "I was NOT born yesterday. Look, Mr. Sheffield, it's just a stupid little stage kiss. It's nothing to get upset over."

"Well....OK," Max said. "But there's just one thing I'd really like to know, just out of curiosity. You're not thinking of going out with Greg, are you?"

"Actually, he did ask me out for a bite to eat after rehearsal. Why?" Fran asked.

"No reason," Max lied. "It's just that I've seen what can happen when co-stars get together, and it usually doesn't work out."

"It's just lunch," Fran said. "I've got to admit that this jealous streak of yours is kind of attractive, but it's getting old." With that, she went off to go meet her co-star.

Max had enough for one day, and decided to retreat home early to finish up the working day.

* * *

**_A/N: Feedback welcomed and encouraged:) Please review and let us know what you think so far. _**

**_Coming up...Fran's lunch with Greg_**


	6. Lunch with Greg

**_Authors Note: Sorry for the slow update but the lack of reviews slowed that down. Here are two fresh chapters though. Please read and REVIEW! Quicker updates that way. (wink) Enjoy!_**

* * *

After rehearsals were done for the day, despite Max's warning Fran headed off to a late lunch with her leading man.

"What are you in the mood for eating, Fran?" Greg asked.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Believe me I am not picky when it comes to food," Fran laughed. "Growing up in my family you couldn't be or you woulda starved."

Once they were seated in the deli, they quickly ordered and Greg started off the conversation.

"So how long have you been living with Mr. Sheffield, Fran?" he dared to ask.

'_OY! I see he is not going to waste any time,'_ Fran thought. "Three years."

"Are you two involved," further questioned Greg.

Fran automatically laughed, which Greg didn't know what was so funny. "No, I wish. I am just the nanny, honey."

"Ahh, I see," Greg said as their food arrived. "So do you love him?"

'_What is this an investigation?'_ Fran thought. "You are just full of questions aren't ya?" Fran questioned as she began to eat her lunch.

"I'm sorry. It's just everyone has been talking, speculating you know about you two, and I guess I was just curious as to what is really going on," Greg admitted. "Sorry, if I intruded."

"That's OK, Greg. It's understandable. We did kinda make a scene the first day of rehearsals," smirked Fran at the memory. "Oy! I don't even know where to start."

"How about with how such an attractive young women like yourself ended up being a nanny?" replied Greg with a smile.

"When you put it like that, how can I refuse, " Fran winked. "Well, you see I was working in a bridal shop in Flushing, Queens…."

By the time the two had finished their lunch, Greg knew all about Fran and Mr. Sheffield, or lack thereof. They had also come up with a plan to put Max into high jealousy mode, and Greg was all aboard with the plan.


	7. Guess who's coming to dinner

As part of the plan to make Max jealous, Fran suggested that Greg come over to the mansion to run over her lines with her. Fran knew that their kissing scene bothered Max, so she thought seeing it right in his own living room might be a good way to start the process.

The following day was Saturday, so there were no rehearsals. At around 3:00, the Sheffield's doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Fran called as Niles headed toward the door.

"Who is he?" Niles asked.

"What do you mean, 'who is he'?" Fran asked. "Why does it have to be a he?"

"Anytime you volunteer to get the door, it's either a man or a celebrity. Mr. Sheffield doesn't have any appointments today, so that means you must be expecting a date," Niles said.

"Who are you, Columbo?" Fran asked as she turned to open the door.

"Hi, Fran," Greg said.

"Hi," Fran replied. "Greg, this is Niles, our butler. Niles, this is Greg Logan, my co-star from the play."

"Nice to meet you," Greg said. "Fran, I can't believe you've got a butler."

"That's the perks of working for a millionaire," Fran said with a smile.

"Can I get you anything?" Niles asked Greg.

"Oh, no, thanks," Greg said. "Fran and I are just going to go over some lines."

"I'll be in the kitchen," Niles said as he left.

For the next half hour or so, Fran and Greg went over various scenes from the play. "You know, Fran, you're very good at this," Greg said as they sat down to take a break. "Are you sure this is your first play?".

Fran laughed. "Other than a couple plays in school. Well, actually, that's not true. I was in an off-Broadway production of 'Romeo and Juliet' last year."

"YOU did Shakespeare?" Greg asked. "No offense, but you don't exactly seem the type."

"I guess not," Fran agreed. "But one good thing did come out of it. Mr. Sheffield offered to rehearse with me. We did the balcony scene." Fran sighed.

Just at that moment, Maxwell emerged from his office. "Miss Fine, do you think you could take Grace to her therapy session on Monday?" he asked. Then he noticed Greg. "What brings you here?"

"Fran invited me over," Greg replied. "She thought maybe it would be good to run our lines some more. I just couldn't resist the chance to get to know her better."

"Want to watch us?" Fran suggested. "We were just going over that scene we started at rehearsal the other day."

"No, thank you, Miss Fine. I have a great deal of paperwork to do," Max said politely. He thought he had seen quite enough of those two 'acting' at rehearsal. He wasn't sure his stomach could handle any more. Without a word, he went back into his office.

"What do we do now?" Greg asked. "How are we supposed to make him jealous if he's just going to avoid us?"

"Believe me, he's plenty jealous right now," Fran laughed. "I can tell it's bothering him that you're even here. But just to be on the safe side, why don't you stay for dinner?"

Greg agreed, and about an hour later, the Sheffields, Fran, and Greg sat down to eat. Maggie took one look at their guest and whispered to Fran, "Do you think you could find one of him in MY size?"

"I told you he was cute," Fran replied. Greg looked slightly embarrassed at their compliments. Max noticed that the actor was blushing. "Oh, don't mind them. You know how women are."

"It's OK, Mr. Sheffield. I'm used to it," Greg said with a smile.

Hoping to start a conversation, Fran announced, "Mr. Sheffield, did you know that Greg used to be an understudy in 'Cats'?"

Max shot her a deadly look. "No, Miss Fine, I did not."

"It's true," Greg said. "I actually got to go on a few times. With so many performances, cast members kept getting burnt out."

"Well, I'm glad to see you've finally progressed to playing actual humans," Max quipped.

Greg laughed, but he gave Fran a slightly confused look. "Mr. Sheffield isn't too fond of Andrew Lloyd-Webber. He was offered the chance to produce 'Cats' and turned it down," Fran explained.

"Ouch," Greg said. There was an uncomfortable silence.

Max finally broke it by asking his children, "So, what did you three do today?"

"I went to the mall," Maggie replied.

"I had baseball practice," Brighton said.

"I had group therapy," Grace said.

"So, Greg," Brighton asked. "How's the play coming? Is Fran any good?"

"Actually, yes," Greg said. "I'm really enjoying working with her."

Fran giggled. "Thanks," she said.

Greg smiled. "With those looks, and that personality, it isn't hard to act like I'm attracted to her. I'm amazed that some guy hasn't already married her."

"Believe me honey, you're not the only one amazed there's no ring on this finger," Fran retorted as she held her left hand up.

The children giggled. "Don't worry Fran, I have no doubt you'll find Mr. Right. Who knows he could be right under your nose," Greg replied with a smile.

Max almost choked on his food. _'What the devil did that mean? Is this Greg really after Miss Fine?'_ he thought.

"Are you OK, daddy?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, Yes I'm fine. Went down the wrong pipe is all," Max quickly said. Fran just beamed. She couldn't be happier with how this was playing out.

"We're done eating dad, can we be excused?" Brighton asked.

"Yes, of course," Max replied.

"Bye, Greg. It was nice to meet you," Maggie said as she got up from table. "Yeah, see you later," Brighton added.

As the three Sheffield children left the room, Greg said, "Well I guess I should be going too. Thanks for dinner Mr. Sheffield, and I'll see you Monday Fran."

"Wait, I'll walk you to the door, Greg, " Fran said as the two got up and left.

Niles was busy clearing the table, when Maxwell asked "Niles, what do you think of Greg?"

Niles had to laugh to himself, _'He we go' _he thought. "He seemed nice sir," Niles answered.

"A little too nice, don't you think," Maxwell snapped back. "And what was with that comment about Mr. Right being right under Miss Fine's nose?

"Oh, sir you don't know if he was talking about himself," Niles replied.

"And just _who_ would he be talking about then Niles?" Maxwell said, not believing for a second Greg wasn't after Miss Fine.

"Maybe he meant YOU!" Niles said. He had heard Miss Fine and Greg's little conversation earlier, and was now onto their little plan.

Max was talking a sip of tea, when Niles let that bombshell drop. "ME!" Max exclaimed as he spit out his sip of tea. "Why the devil would he be talking about me?"

"Oh, sir, must I really spell it out for you?" Niles asked. _'How could such a smart man be so stupid?' _he thought. _'He can't even see what's right in front of his face.'  
_  
"What the devil are you talking about, Niles?" Why was everyone so convinced he and Miss Fine were right for each other?

Niles sighed. Apparently he did have to explain it. "Isn't it possible that Miss Fine is aware of your feelings for her, even if you aren't, and is merely using Mr. Logan to make you jealous?"

"That's ridiculous. Any idiot could see that Greg was flirting with her!" Max exclaimed. "And of course Miss Fine enjoyed every minute of it." Max made a disgusted face.

"Sir, Mr. Logan is an actor. Perhaps he was ACTING that way in an effort to make you jealous," Niles said.

"You're bloody insane, you know that?" Max asked. "Why does everything have to be about me and Miss Fine getting together?"

Niles sighed again. He couldn't listen to this anymore. He gathered up the dinner dishes and walked into the kitchen, leaving his boss alone with his thoughts. All he could hope for now was that Maxwell would come to his senses and realize what he had.

Max retreated back to his office feeling just as confused as before. _'Well, Niles was no help,' _he thought. "What I need to do is get another opinion," Maxwell said aloud. "I know, I'll get C.C.'s thoughts on Greg. She is a woman after all, despite what Niles says."

Max then picked up the phone and called C.C. to invite her over to work tomorrow. "C.C., this is Maxwell. Can you come over tomorrow so we can go over these last minute contracts? Yes, 1pm will be fine. OK, see you then."


	8. Advice from CC?

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. But here are TWO new chapters. Thanks to the new reviewers and keep reviewing! We are only half way done with this story so stayed tuned! Quicker updates we promise!_**

It was Sunday afternoon when the doorbell rang, and Niles walked over to get it. _'Who would be here on Sunday? I just hope it's not Sylvia… I didn't go grocery shopping yet,'_ Niles thought. As Niles opened the door he said, " Oh what are you doing here? Doesn't your witches' council meet on Sundays?"

"Don't you have something you should be cleaning, Spic-n-Span? I am here to go over contracts with Maxwell," C.C. responded as she handed Niles her coat.

"Oh, hi Miss Babcock," Fran said as she walked in from the kitchen. "How do you think the play is coming?"

"Not now, Nanny Fine. I have business to go over with Maxwell," C.C. huffed as she walked into Max's office.

"Boy, what has her panties in a twist," Fran remarked.

"Not a man, that's for sure," Niles replied and the two laughed.

"Hello, Maxwell. Here are the contracts we need to finish," C.C. said as she took her usual spot on the green leather sofa.

"Ahh, Hello, C.C. Very good. Thanks for bringing them over," Maxwell replied.

"It was no problem Maxwell. It is good that we get them done, so they can be signed and finalized tomorrow." C.C. said.

'_How am I going to bring up Greg and Miss Fine?'_ Max wondered as he half listened to C.C.

"Yes, we can get them signed at rehearsal tomorrow. By the way, how do you think rehearsals are coming along?"

"They're coming along OK, so far. Though I could do without seeing Nanny Fine all day at the theater now, too," C.C. remarked.

Max laughed lightly. "Yes I know what you mean. It seems I have been subjected to having to see Greg all the time now, since he and Miss Fine have been spending so much time rehearsing."

C.C. laughed "Oh, of course 'rehearsing' lines. Right! You believe that Maxwell? Nanny Fine is probably after Greg, like every other single man in this city."

Max chuckled. "They certainly have been flirting quite a bit lately. Niles thinks Miss Fine is only trying to make me jealous. I must admit, it does bother me."

"What would you listen to Handy-Wipe for?" C.C. asked. "Since when is he an expert on relationships?"

"All I know is, this thing with Miss Fine and Greg bothers me for some reason. It really is ridiculous. Relationships between co-stars almost never work out. Still, I can't say I like the idea of those two seeing each other," Max said.

"Exactly," said C.C. "Nanny Fine's boyfriends, when she does have one, are never around for long. I don't see what you're so upset about. What is this hold that she has on you?"

Max chuckled again. He had to because he honestly didn't know what kind of powers Miss Fine had on him, or what to do about them. "I really don't know, C.C. There's just something special about her," Max replied.

"Please tell me its not the sound of her voice?" C.C. grimaced.

"No, its more then that," Max laughed. "She has a way about her. I mean, look at what she has done with the children. You know how they were before she arrived. Pretty amazing difference, I would say."

"I'll give Nanny Fine that. She is good with Martha, Brian, and Gretchen," C.C. admitted.

Max just let the names pass. He gave up a long time ago correcting her on them. "I guess I just don't want to see her leave m-…the house. For the children's sake," Max acknowledged.

C.C. had heard his slip, but was not going to press him about it. _'No need bringing that up. I don't need him pining away about Miss Fine, or we will never get any work done,'_ C.C. thought to herself. "Well, Maxwell are we going to get these contracts done today or what?"

Max was busy in thought hoping C.C. didn't catch his slip. _'I hope she didn't catch that. Ahh, but what would happen if Miss Fine did leave? What if she became a star after this play, and left to be with Greg?' _Max's mind was flooded with thoughts of Miss Fine.

"MAXWELL, hello!" C.C. yelled, when she saw Max was not listening.

"Oh, yes. What did you say?" Max jumped back to reality.

"I said we have to work on these contracts or they will never be done for rehearsal tomorrow," C.C. replied.

"Right. Let's get to work then," Max replied as he tried to focus, and push thoughts of Miss Fine away.


	9. Good news all around

At the following day's rehearsal, Max gathered the cast around him. "I have some wonderful news," he said. The actors exchanged excited looks. "I have arranged for several local reporters to visit our rehearsal tomorrow. It should be a great way to promote this show. If we play our cards right, we could make ourselves the biggest hit on Broadway!"

The actors were all thrilled with this news. Many were still waiting for their "big break," so any exposure to the press was certainly welcome. When the initial excitement had worn off, they began to rehearse. Things went along smoothly, especially since Max didn't have to watch any kissing scenes today.

Soon it was lunchtime. Max quickly ran over to his star as soon as she got off the stage. "Miss Fine, I wonder if you'd be interested in having lunch with me," he said. His conversation with C.C. had made him think, and he had finally decided it was time to open up to Fran.

"Sure, Mr. Sheffield," Fran said. "I never turn down a handsome millionaire." She winked at him.

Max decided to take her to lunch and treat her, not as his nanny, but as his date. It was his way of making up for his earlier behavior. They rode in his limo to a very fancy restaurant. "When you said you were taking me to lunch, I thought you meant the little deli across from the theater," Fran said. "But this is nice, too."

Max smiled. "I'm glad you approve." The waiter escorted them to their table, and they sat. "I just felt I should find some way to apologize for being such a jerk about you and Greg."

"Oh, it's OK," Fran said. "You were just jealous."

"I guess I was," Max admitted. "I had a little talk with Miss Babcock yesterday about the situation, and she really made me think." 

"Miss Babcock?" Fran said. "Boy, I wish I could've been a fly on the wall for THAT conversation!"

Max laughed. "She didn't understand why I was so upset about you and Greg, and I couldn't really explain it at the time, either. But I got to thinking about all the great times we've shared, and how much the children have improved since you came into our lives."

"Mr. Sheffield, what are you saying?" Fran asked.

"I'm saying, you mean a lot to me. I think it's time I told you that I love you." Max took Fran's hand and kissed it.

Fran was practically speechless. "Oh my God! Give me your cell phone, I've got to call Val!" Max smiled as he handed over his phone so that Fran could let all of Flushing know what had just happened.

Before Fran had the chance to dial Val's number the couple was interrupted. "Maxwell, so good to see you. How is that play of ours coming along?" said one of the play's investors, Charlie, as he sat down at their table.

"Why hello Charlie. Good to see you," Max replied. "Yes, the play is going very well."

Just as Fran was planning to make a quick get away to the ladies' room to call Val, Charlie asked, "And how is our star doing?"

"Just great until you come over," Fran muttered before saying, "Oh everything is going just great," she smiled. _'Just my luck we get interrupted after Mr. Sheffield drops a bombshell like that,'_ Fran thought.

The rest of their lunch was consumed with talking to Charlie. "Well, Charlie we should be getting back to rehearsals," Max said hoping to steal a few minutes with Fran before they went back.

"Yes of course. Good luck, Miss Fine. I cannot wait for opening night," Charlie responded as he shook both of their hands. "On second thought, why don't I ride over with you now to see how things are coming along."

Trying to avoid Fran's look of annoyance, Max replied, "Sure, why not. Let's go then, shall we?"

After an uncomfortable ride back to the theater, where Charlie sat in the middle of Fran and Max, Fran rushed to the cast to get ready for the next scene without another word to Max.


	10. Spread the word

That night at dinner, everyone could tell Fran was in an extra good mood but no one knew why. The children had even asked Niles what was up, but he too was in the dark.

"So, Fran why are you in such a good mood?" Brighton asked dying to know what was going on.

"Yeah, did something happen between you and Greg? " inquired Maggie.

While Max was busy choking on his food due to Maggie's last remark, Fran just replied, "Oh nothing. The play is just going really well, and I am excited about the press coming tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's so cool that you are going to be in the paper," Brighton said.

"I'm in the paper all the time," Maxwell remarked.

"Yes, but no cares when you are in it," Brighton quipped.

"Brighton!" Fran yelled and Brighton just hung his head. "Well it's true," he muttered.

"I'm going to take it to school to show everyone, Fran." Gracie smiled.

"Aww. Thanks you guys. Let's just hope the pictures don't add on 10 pounds," said Fran with a laugh.

Max was the first to be interviewed the next day. "So, Mr. Sheffield what made you do a revival of _'Pajama Game'_ without the music?" was the first questioned asked by one of the reporters.

"Well, we decided to try and do something new and fresh that has never been done before on Broadway," Max replied hoping that sounded believable. The truth was they didn't have the money nor the talent to put on a musical version.

As the questions for Max continued, the photographers took some shots of the cast rehearsing for the papers. "So, tell us a little about the cast?" questioned a reporter. "Are there any stars in the production?" added another.

"No, there are no big names in the production. We have cast some new up and coming actors who prove to be very promising in the business," Max stated.

"Who's playing the famed Sid and Babe?" inquired another reporter.

"Ahh, yes. Sid Sorokin is played by Greg Logan, no novice to the stage, and Babe Williams is being played by newcomer Miss Fi-Fran Fine," Max replied. "Oh here is Greg now."

"Hi, Mr. Sheffield. They said you wanted to see me." Greg said as he embodied the circle of reporters.

"Yes, the press would like to ask you and Miss Fine a few questions. Where is she?" questioned Max.

"Oh, she wanted to change out of her last costume. She'll be right down." Explained Greg as Max nodded.

"So, Mr. Logan what other plays have you been in?" asked a reporter.

In the middle of Greg's interview, Max was pulled away by the director to go over a few things on the last scene the just rehearsed. So, Max had no idea what Fran had to say to the press.

"What is your co-star like?" questioned another reporter.

"Oh, she is just great to work with. She has such a natural talent. She is definitely going to be a big hit," Greg replied and is if on cue Fran came walking over to them.

"Is someone talking about me again? You better not have said anything bad," winked Fran.

"You must be Fran Fine," said a reporter.

"Yep, that's me," Fran replied. "Oh, Greg, costume wanted you."

"Oh, I better go then. Thanks everyone," Greg said and retreated backstage.

"So, Miss Fine what's it like working on Broadway?" asked a reporter. "How did you get this role?" asked another. "What were you doing before Broadway," yet another added.

"Boy, are you guys full of questions. Let's see… Broadway is great. I am having a lot of fun working on the stage. And it is a great role playing Babe Williams. I just auditioned like everyone else." Fran replied.

"And what did you say was your former job," repeated the one reporter.

"Oh, I was and still am a Nanny," Fran replied. "Who would have thought a flashy girl from Queens would make it to Broadway," laughed Fran.

"What is it like working for producer Maxwell Sheffield?" the next reporter asked.

"Nothing new, I have been working for him for three years already!" retorted Fran.

"So you are the Nanny to Sheffield's kids?" inquired a reporter.

"Yep, for three years now. He has the greatest kids. I just love them," Fran gushed.

"Are you and Mr. Sheffield involved?" questioned a reporter. "Is he in love with you?" asked another reporter.

"Well, if you asked me that question two days ago I would have said no, but as a matter of fact yesterday he told me he loved me," smirked Fran as she replayed the moment in her mind, thinking nothing of telling the press her good fortune. After all she was up half the night on the phone with Val and Sylvia relaying the good news.

"And do you love him?" responded a reporter.

"Of course, honey. Have you seen the man?" Fran said with a laugh.

"Miss Fine, break is over," yelled the director.

"Well, I better get back to work. Thanks everyone," Fran said.

"No, thank _you_," replied some of the reporters as they hurried back to their respective offices to relay their big news.


	11. Extra, Extra! Read all about it!

The next morning, Max sat in his office anxious to see what the papers wrote. There they sat, the three biggest papers in New York, _The_ _Times_, _Daily News_, and _The Post,_ on his desk. As he skimmed through them his smile quickly turned to a frown, and he screamed "NILES, get in here!" as his face reddened.

Niles rushed in, "What is it, sir?"

"Have you seen what the papers said about my play?" Max asked.

"No, I was busy making breakfast, so I just dropped them on your desk," Niles replied. "What is it, that bad?"

"Oh, they just turned the story about MY new play into an exposé on MISS FINE!" barked Max.

"It doesn't sound that horrible, sir." Niles said trying to cheer up his boss.

"Look at this Niles," Max said tossing the papers on the desk. "The 'Babe' of Broadway, New 'Babe' on Broadway, and my favorite Sheffield's Nanny Broadway's new 'Babe.' Can you believe this?"

"Oh, sir those are just the headlines. They always use flashy ones to draw your attention, maybe the articles aren't that bad," Niles said reassuringly.

"Maybe you're right Niles. Let's see.." Max replied as he picked up _The Post _and flipped to the article. "Oh my gosh, Niles LOOK at this picture!" There next to the article was a large picture of Fran on stage in the last scene in just a pajama top with the caption reading : Fran Fine sure is a 'babe' in Sheffield-Babcock's revival of _The Pajama Game._

Max could feel that vein in his forehead start to throb as he went on to read the article out loud.

_The latest Sheffield-Babcock production to hit the stage is starring none other then Sheffield's nanny, Fran Fine. This is Fine's first go at acting. "She is a dream to work with… a real natural," says co-star Greg Logan. Fine is no stranger to playing the feisty employee as she has been working for Sheffield for three years. Like her character Babe Williams in The Pajama Game, Fine does end up with her boss in the end. "He told me he loved me," Fine commented." _

Max stopped reading there. He could not believe what he had just read.

"M I S S F I N E !" screamed Max, as Niles just stood there with his mouth opened dumbfounded.

Fran came running into the office immediately. "Whatever it is, it was all Niles' fault," she said automatically.

"Oh, no, Miss Fine, this time you're on your own," the butler said as he left the room.

"What is the meaning of THIS!" Max barked, as he held up the front page of the _New York Post. _

"Oh my God!" Fran exclaimed, taking the paper out of his hand. "I look amazing in this picture! I wonder if Ma has seen it yet." Fran picked up the phone and began to dial her mother's number.

Max took the receiver from his nanny's hand before she could finish dialing. "Why did you tell all the reporters about what happened between us?"

"They asked, and I answered. It's not like I lied. I don't see why you're so upset," Fran countered.

"What happened to professionalism?" Max asked. "Don't you see how this looks now?"

"Yeah, but I figured once you told me you loved me, all that junk about us being 'professional' went out the window," Fran said.

"'Junk'?" Max said, in shock. "I assumed you knew how I felt about my reputation. I thought I could trust you, but it seems I was wrong," Max said.

Fran looked as if he'd slapped her. "I can't believe you'd say anything so hurtful."

"And I can't believe you'd be so careless as to tell the world about our personal affairs!"

"Affairs? We aren't even married yet, and already we're having affairs?" Fran exclaimed.

Max let out one of his exasperated sighs. "I can't talk about this anymore. You know how I feel. Whenever you're ready to apologize, I'll listen."

"Apologize? I have nothing to apologize FOR!" Fran exclaimed. Tearfully, she walked out of the office.

Fran grabbed her purse and coat out of the closet and walked straight out the door with tears now streaming down her face. _'I can't believe he said those things,'_ Fran thought as she hopped in the back of a taxi. _'And he wants ME to apologize! I don't know what he thinks I did wrong…all I did was tell the truth. One way or another that man always ends up hurting me. Why did I think it would be any different after he told me he loved me,' _sighed Fran as more tears flowed out.

* * *

**_More to come. Please review! Will will Fran run to? and will she make rehersal?_**


	12. Time to think

As Fran opened the door to her parent's apartment in Queens she yelled, "MAAAA.." Not hearing a response Fran went to the one room she knew she could find her mother- the kitchen.

Sylvia looked up from eating her not unusually large breakfast and said, "Mazel Tov darling. I saw the papers. I still can't believe he finally said it. I smell a wedding," Sylvia managed to say in between bites.

"Save it Ma. We just had a big fight!" Fran said as she sat down at the table and helped herself to the pancakes and chocolate syrup.

"What did YOU do to my future son-in-law?" question Sylvia as she grabbed the syrup back from Fran.

"I didn't do anything, Ma," Fran whined as she ate. "Mr. Sheffield was all in a rage this morning about what the papers said."

"Wha? I read the articles. I thought they were great," Sylvia remarked.

"I know! And didn't I look fabulous in that picture in the _Post_?" gushed Fran. "We're getting off track here, Ma. Mr. Sheffield is upset with me because I told the papers about our relationship."

"What did my son-in-law say?" Sylvia asked before shoving another bite in her mouth.

"Ma! He is not your son-in-law, already," said Fran in annoyance. " He accused me of not being professional and ruining his reputation. He said he doesn't trust me anymore," Fran replied lightly sobbing again at this point.

"Oh, Frannie you just have to give him some time. He just got a little scared is all. Like I get when we run out of ice cream," Sylvia explained. "He probably wasn't ready to tell the whole world yet."

"Well he didn't say not to tell anyone!" Fran replied. " Oh, I just wish things would work out between us just once. I know I belong with Mr. Sheffield," Fran sighed.

"Oh, Ma what time is it?" Fran asked all of a sudden.

"I don't know honey. But it is getting late…I should start making lunch," Sylvia said as she got up from the table.

"Lunch! Ma, you just ate breakfast," Fran exclaimed.

Sylvia looked at her daughter like she had three heads. "So?" she replied as she went about clearing up her breakfast plates.

Fran looked at the clock and realized rehearsal started 30 minutes ago. "Oy! Look at the time. I'm already late for rehearsal again. Even though I don't feel like going today," Fran sighed.

"Honey, it will all work out. It has to, you're not getting any younger ya know," Sylvia said looking at her daughter.

"G'nug already Ma! I gotta go. I'll see you later," said Fran as she left the apartment debating whether to even show up for rehearsal.

Meanwhile, at rehearsal Max was impatiently pacing the floor. _'Oh God. What a nightmare this is. Of course the whole cast and crew has read the articles, and now they are looking to me for answers,'_ Max thought. _'And on top of everything Miss Fine is late again. She just has to show. How is it going to look if she doesn't?'_

Fran left her mother's, fully intending to go to rehearsal. But she found she couldn't. She had some thinking to do about her relationship with Maxwell. She just wasn't ready to face him yet. She decided instead to walk around Flushing awhile. She re-visited some of her old haunts from her childhood while she tried to collect her thoughts.

Meanwhile, at the theater, Maxwell was seeing red. "My God, where IS she!" he wondered as he paced. On the one hand, he was furious that his star had missed rehearsal, but on the other hand, he was also concerned for her safety. The last time he'd seen her, she was in a highly emotional state. Heaven only knew what could've happened to her.

Maxwell's thoughts were interrupted by C.C. bursting in. "Have you heard the news?" she asked excitedly. "Tickets are sold out for months! I never thought I'd say this, but it seems hiring Nanny Fine _wasn't_ the biggest mistake of our careers!"

"Have you seen Miss Fine at all today?" Maxwell replied.

"No, isn't she here at rehearsal?" C.C. asked.

Max shook his head. "We had a fight earlier this morning and she ran out of the house. I haven't seen her since."

"You mean you and Nanny Fine are on the outs?" C.C. said.

"That's right."

"AND we're the number one play on Broadway? God, can life get any better than this?" C.C. was positively overjoyed.

"C.C., please, for once, can you think of someone other than yourself?" Max asked. "Miss Fine could be hurt, or worse."

"You're right!" C.C. exclaimed. "If anything happens to her, we're screwed!"

Max sighed. It was apparent that C.C. would never see past the bottom line.

"Wait, have you called her mother?" C.C. asked. "She goes over there a lot, doesn't she?"

"Sylvia said she left there already and was on her way here. That was 45 minutes ago, C.C. The traffic couldn't be THAT bad!" Max said.

"Maybe she stopped off at her friend Val's," C.C. suggested.

Max shook his head. "Miss Toriello hasn't seen her, either. God, where could she be!"

"Don't worry, Maxwell. All her clothes are still at your place, right? She has to come back for them eventually!" C.C. said. "And she'd never leave without saying good bye to Megan, Byron and Gretel."

"This is no time for jokes, C.C.," Max responded. "I'm really starting to get worried. If she's not here in--" He checked his watch. "Ten minutes, I'm calling the police."

"What do we do in the meantime? The other actors are starting to get restless," C.C. said.

"Well, we can't hold rehearsal any longer. We'll just have to start without her," Max said. "We can't afford to waste a day."

C.C. went off to go tell the cast that rehearsal would be starting. Max resumed his pacing in the office. He'd already lost one woman in his life, and now it seemed he was on his way to losing a second.

Max's thoughts were again interrupted. This time by a tear-stained and very frightened looking Fran Fine.


	13. I am not a child!

_Max's thoughts were again interrupted. This time by a tear-stained and very frightened looking Fran Fine._

There Fran stood in the doorway of the office, after much thinking ready to straighten this whole mess out with Maxwell. She had decided she was going to do whatever it took to fix it. She loved that man, and that meant more to her then anything.

"Oh my gosh, Miss Fine are you alright?" Max asked in concern as he walked towards Fran.

"Yes, I'm fine. I-..," Fran replied but was cut-off by Max.

"Where have you been? I have been worried sick since you didn't show up for rehearsals? Why didn't you call to say you were going to be late? You just run out of the house this morning and don't tell anyone where you are going. You could have been lying in a ditch somewhere on the side of the road for all I knew," yelled Max as his anger and anxiety took over his emotions.

Fran just stood there stunned throughout Max's tirade. _'How dare he. Who does he think he's talking to,'_ Fran thought as she began to become furious herself. "Are you through? First of all, we live in the city there are NO ditches," retorted Fran as Max huffed in annoyance.

"Second of all, who do you think you are talking to? I am not one of your children, Mr. Sheffield. So why do you insist on treating me like one?" Fran yelled back.

"You want to know why I treat YOU like a child? Ha! Let's not even go into that, Miss Fine," Max shouted back.

"Humpf. You know ever since I started this play you have treated me like a child. I am a GROWN woman Mr. Sheffield, in case you haven't noticed," Fran replied back. "I left this morning to do some thinking, and I came back here to fix things. But now I realized what the REAL problem is."

"Oh, really Miss Fine? Care to enlighten me," Max said as he rubbed his temples._ 'That woman can be so infuriating sometimes,' _he thought.

"It's this," Fran said waving her hands. "This play has been nothing but trouble for us."

Max cut her off again, "Well, you're the one that wanted to be in the bloody play!"

"That's right, Mr. Sheffield. I DID! And now, I am going to make things easier for YOU," Fran said. "I Q U I T !"

And with that, Fran turned around and started walking out the theater with Maxwell fast on his heels.

"M I S S F I N E!" Max yelled as they ran past the stage full of actors now more interested in the scene unfolding before them than acting.

Max tried in vain to catch up to her. She was out the door before he could reach her. Just then, C.C. came running up behind him. "Maxwell, did Nanny Fine just say she quit?"

Max nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Well, what are you doing here? Go after her! Nanny Fine is our star. She's the reason for all this publicity. Without her, we're nothing!" C.C. pushed Max toward the door.

"Oh, right," Max muttered sarcastically. "The most important thing here is the play. Not my relationship with Miss Fine."

Max took a deep breath, then stepped outside the theater to try to talk to Fran. "Miss Fine, please, let's talk," he said as he walked over to her.

"Why? We have nothing left to talk about," Fran replied.

"I know I've messed up. But I'm very sorry, and if you come back to the play, we'll just put all this behind us," Maxwell said.

"Oh, sure, you just want me back in your stupid play. That's what this is about, isn't it?" Fran said.

"No, that's not it at all! I just want you back in MY LIFE. Not as my leading lady, or even as my nanny. As the woman I love," Max said. He wasn't used to speaking from his heart like this, but he knew it was the only chance he had of saving his relationship with Fran.

She looked him in the eye, and she could tell right away that he meant it. "I just don't know if I can handle this. One minute you tell me you love me, the next, you're yelling at me. Do you have any idea what that does to a person?"

"I'm the first to admit that I haven't exactly been a saint through this whole thing, but it was only because so much was at stake here. My career is riding on the success of this play, but what I always cared about even more was you," Max said. "Can you forgive me?"

"I guess I wasn't the ideal leading lady, either," Fran laughed.

"Does this mean you want to come back to the play? And to me?" Max asked hopefully.

Fran smiled. "Yes."

_**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming. And to the one that said they thought they read this before. Yes it was originally posted on TRUNHP site. So glad to hear we were your first fic and you enjoyed it!**_


	14. Opening Night

Fran stood in her dressing room applying her make-up. Opening night was finally here and Fran had to admit she was a little nervous. She smiled as she looked at the card hanging on her mirror that the children made her for luck. They were so excited to come to their father's opening night for once. She laughed at the thought. _'Those kids are just the greatest,' _Fran mused.

Then Fran's eyes caught the huge arrangement of red roses on her vanity. She sighed as she re-read the card again for what seemed the tenth time that evening. _'To Fran- You'll always and forever be my 'Babe.' Love, Maxwell.' _That man had a way to make her just melt.

A knock on the door interrupted Fran's thoughts. "Come in," Fran responded.

"Hey, how's my star doing?" said a smiling Maxwell as he entered the room.

"A whole lot better now that my favorite leading man is here," Fran said as she got up to embrace Maxwell.

"The house is packed out there, and it looks like all of Flushing showed up to see you, sweetheart," laughed Maxwell. "Are you nervous?"

"You know, actually I am a little," Fran replied sheepishly.

"Oh, there's nothing to work about, honey. You'll be great. A wise woman once told me to take a deep breathe and relax on opening night…that everything would work out fine," Maxwell grinned.

There was another knock on the door, "Miss Fine, five minutes to curtain," yelled the stagehand.

"I guess that's my cue," Fran said. "Do I get a kiss for good luck?" she grinned.

"Why of course," Maxwell smiled as he leaned in to kiss Fran.

"You know I feel just like Barbra in _'Funny Girl,'_" Fran laughed as she checked herself in the mirror one more time. "And you, of course, are my gorgeous Nicky Arnstein," she winked as she turned to meet him.

Maxwell laughed. "I love you, Fran. I'll come see you as soon as you're done." And with that Fran was ushered to the stage, and Maxwell went to join his family in the audience.

By the second curtain call the whole audience was on its feet. The play seems to be a smash hit including its leading lady. The loudest applause could be heard from the row of Fran's 'family,' who all beamed with joy for their beloved Fran and the great job she did.

The Sheffields and Fines made their way through the crowds backstage to Fran, and found her in her dressing room surrounded by cast members expressing their acclamations. As the clan moved in the cast moved out, and Fran was bombarded with hugs and kisses all around.

Maxwell was the last to get a hug, and remained with his arm around Fran afterwards. "You were superb, darling," Maxwell commented as he kissed he cheek.

"A totally believable feisty employee, Miss Fine," exclaimed Niles with a wink.

"Aww, thanks you guys," Fran gushed.

"Yeah, Fran you were awesome," Maggie exclaimed.

"I can't believe my daughter is a Broadway star! Now if she would only get married, I could die happy," said Sylvia off Fran's look.

As everyone was talking at once, one distinct voice rang out in Fran's head. As she looked towards the door she thought her eyes deceived her, but no there stood the plague of her love life, her ex-fiancé Danny Imperiali. _'Oy! What the hell is HE doing here! This can't be good,' _Fran thought nervously.


	15. Yo, Frannie

_As everyone was talking at once, one distinct voice rang out in Fran's head. As she looked towards the door she thought her eyes deceived her, but no there stood the plague of her love life, her ex-fiancé Danny Imperiali. 'Oy! What the hell is HE doing here! This can't be good,' Fran thought nervously._

"Yo, Frannie, baby you were great," Danny bellowed as all heads turned towards him.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Fran asked, trying as hard as she could to act as if she were happy to see him.

"What kind of a question is that? I came here to see you, baby," Danny said, as he stepped forward, pushing several of Fran's relatives aside.

"Oh, well, um, that was nice of you," Fran said awkwardly. _'God, a moment ago, I was so happy. Why did HE have to show up?'_ Fran thought frantically. She shot Maxwell a nervous glance.

Seeing that Fran was obviously uncomfortable, Max decided to step in. "Danny, would you mind giving us all a moment alone? This is a very important night for Fran, and I really think she'd like to share it with her family."

Danny looked at Maxwell. "You look familiar. Have we met before?" he asked.

"I'm Maxwell Sheffield, Fran's boss, and the producer of this play," Max said politely.

"It's a free country, and I can be anywhere I want," Danny shot back. "It's in one of those Amendments to the Constitution, or whatever it's called."

"I don't think Fran wants to have anything more to do with you," Max said. It had been almost three years since he had last seen Danny, and he'd forgotten what a jerk he could be. It was hard to believe that Fran had once been engaged to him. Max had all he could do to be polite to a man who'd broken Fran's heart.

"I didn't hear Frannie say that," Danny said. "Is that true?" he asked Fran.

"Yeah, I'm afraid it is," Fran said. 

"What about what we had? You and me, we made quite a couple," Danny said, leaning down to kiss her.

At that moment, Max lost all since of politeness. Quickly, he seized Danny's hands and tried to get him off of Fran. "You leave her alone! She just said she doesn't want to be with you anymore. Can't you take a hint?"

"Hey, what was that for?" Danny asked. "All I wanted to do was give her a congratulatory kiss. That ain't a crime, is it?"

Sylvia stepped forward now. She'd had about all she could take of Danny, too. "Listen, my daughter doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. God, you're even more of a shmendrick than you were when Fran was working for you in that stupid bridal shop!" For emphasis, she hit him with her purse.

"Geeze, I just wanted to tell Frannie she did a great job out on stage tonight. I never thought I'd end up getting attacked for it." Danny looked over at Fran. "Seeing you on that stage tonight brought back a lot of memories for me. I wanted to see if there was any chance of us getting back together."

Max coughed in surprise. "Um, Niles would you mind taking the children into the lobby to wait for us?"

"Certainly, sir," Niles said. "Come along children, let's give Miss Fine some privacy." On his way out the door, he gave Danny a very cold look.

Reluctantly, the three Sheffield children followed their butler. "How come we always miss the good stuff?" whined Grace as she left.

Sylvia turned to Yetta. "Yeah, come on Ma. Let's go to the lobby. I need a snack."

"Now? But it was just starting to get interesting!" Yetta complained. 

"Come ON!" Sylvia insisted, pulling her mother towards the door.

"Oh, I hope Frannie picks the handsome Italian guy over that stuffy Englishman," Yetta said to her daughter as she followed.

"Do you want me to stay?" Max asked Fran, once the three of them were alone.

"No, that's OK. I'll be fine," Fran said.

Max looked at her. "You sure?"

"Yes, would you just go? Make sure my mother doesn't go nuts on those snack machines in the lobby. She has a fit when they don't give her any change back," Fran said. 

"OK," Max said with a laugh as he left.

**_AN: Thanks for the reviews. And TRUNHP means The Really Unofficial Nanny Home Page. It's the best 'The Nanny' website out there with episode recaps, photos, message boards, and tons of fanfiction. _**


	16. Danny's Plea

Danny looked around to make sure they were really alone. "Well, are we gettin' back together or not?"

Fran put her hands on her hips and replied," Getting back together! What happen to Heather? You know the girl you dumped and fired me for!"

"Oh, Frannie you still mad about that? I'm sorry, alright. And me and Heather are over," Danny responded. "I want my little dirt devil back."

"Hold it right there, mister," Fran said as she held her arm up to stop Danny from moving any closer. " When did you and Heather break up? And what about the child you two have together?"

"What does any of that matter, now? Heather is gone, and has the kid, and I want to be with you," replied Danny. "I saw your picture in the paper, and you still look sexy, Frannie."

"Well, Danny I'm sorry but it's over. I don't want to get back together with you. I am finally happy in my life, and you can't make me happy," explained Fran. "I used to think you could, but I know better now."

"Wha, is there someone else?" Danny asked. Off Fran's look he continued, "that's it isn't, Frannie. You with some other guy aren't you? Who is he?"

"It's none of your concern Danny. All you need to know is that I am with someone and I am very happy," Fran responded. "Now, would you please leave."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me who this guy is, Frannie," said Danny, his voice getting louder now.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Danny. Now, would you just go already!" Fran responded back in the same volume.

Meanwhile, outside the door stood Maxwell and Niles with their ears pressed against the door listening to what was going on. Niles being the yenta that he was came back to listen in on them right after Maxwell asked him to leave. When he came back he was surprised to find Maxwell outside the door listening.

"I can't hear a bloody thing!" Maxwell said.

"Oh, move over sir. Let a pro show you how its done," Niles said as he moved closer to the door. Niles could now hear every word that was being said and relayed it on to Maxwell.

"…she asked him to leave again sir," Niles relayed.

"That's it Niles. Stand back, I'm going in there." Maxwell replied as he opened the door.

"Sir, I don't think that's really--" Niles began to say as the door flew open. "Necessary." Seeing that he was clearly intruding, he added, "I think I'll just go make sure the children don't get into too much trouble."


	17. Time to go

"Sir, I don't think that's really--" Niles began to say as the door flew open. "Necessary." Seeing that he was clearly intruding, he added, "I think I'll just go make sure the children don't get into too much trouble."

With that, the butler left the three of them alone. "What are you doing here?" Danny demanded of Max.

"Getting rid of you!" Max replied angrily. "You just can't take 'no' for an answer, can you?"

"Max, I can handle this," Fran said.

"Max?" Danny asked. "Wait, is he --?" A lightbulb seemed to go on inside his head as he finally figured out who this new guy in Fran's life was.

"That's right, Fran and I are a couple," Max stated. Danny turned to Fran.

"What would you want him for? You and me, we had some good times back in that bridal shop."

"No, Danny, YOU had good times in the bridal shop. The only trouble was, none of them were with me!" Fran retorted.

"You're gonna bring that back up again!" Danny asked, offended. "Heather means nothing to me, I swear!" He crossed his heart.

"Let me get this straight," said Fran. "You expect me to give up a man who truly loves me, to get back together with YOU?"

"Yeah!" said Danny, not seeing what the problem was.

"You're totally meshugeh, you know that!" Fran asked.

"What a minute, are you throwing me out?" Danny asked.

"I guess so," Fran said as Max opened the door.

"Fine, you don't want me! But there are a LOT of women who'd cut off their right arms to be with Danny Imperiali!" Danny exclaimed as he walked out the door.

"Are you OK?" Maxwell asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Danny's the one who needs help," Fran laughed.

"Let's forget about him, hmm. We have to go out and celebrate your success, " Maxwell said then kissed Fran lightly on the lips. " Now, we better get going. You know how your mother gets if she has to wait too long for food."

"Believe me you don't have to tell me. I'm the one that grew up with the woman remember," Fran laughed. "Just give me a minute to change and I'll be right out, OK?"

"No problem, darling," Maxwell said as he gave Fran a quick kiss on the cheek before exiting the room.

_**AN: Coming to the home stretch folks! Only a few chapters left!**_


	18. After Party

By the time the group arrived at the restaurant the reception for opening night was already in full swing with the cast, crew, and backers in attendance. The Fines and the Sheffield children made their way to the food buffet.

"Maxwell, where have you been? The backers have been asking for you," C.C. said as she rushed over to Maxwell.

Maxwell looked over apologetically to Fran. "Go, Go. I'm fine. I'll grab a plate and join the family," insisted Fran. Maxwell thanked her silently with a smile as he and C.C. left to join the backers table.

As Fran was making her way to the buffet table, she was stopped by her leading co-star Greg. "Hi Fran. Glad to see you made it. It wouldn't be a party without our star," he grinned.

"Oh, stop. The show was a hit thanks to you and everyone else. I just had a little helping in doing so. You are the real stars," Fran humbly replied.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Fran. You were like a seasoned pro out there. Everyone is saying so. You're a big Broadway star now!" Greg said. "Remind me to get your autograph later, so I can show everyone that I knew you when," he teased.

"Greg, cut that out. You'll make me blush," Fran remarked as she playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Let me tell you one more thing this evening before I let you go," Greg spoke seriously.

"What is it, Greg?" Fran asked nervously.

"I just wanted to tell you that Mr. Sheffield's a lucky guy. I hope I can find a girl like you someday," Greg said sincerely.

Just then, Max returned. "Is there something going on here I should know about?" he joked.

"Oh, no, I swear," Greg said quickly. "I was just telling Fran how happy I am for the two of you."

Fran smiled. "By the way, thanks for your help. If it hadn't been for you, I'd probably STILL be waiting for the man I love to make a move." She put her arms around Max's waist with a smile.

"No problem. I had a good time. I'm just glad everything worked out for you two," Greg replied. 

"Yes, I want to thank you, too," Max said, extending his hand out to Greg. "I don't know why I waited this long." He kissed Fran on the cheek. Then, he turned back to Greg, "Oh, by the way, you did a wonderful job tonight, too. I wouldn't be surprised if you won yourself a Tony."

"Thank you, Mr. Sheffield!" Greg said sincerely.

Just then, Sylvia came over, after having "visited" the buffet. Out of the corner of his eye, Max saw waiters hurrying to refill the trays Sylvia had just emptied. "So, Mr. Sheffield, what did you think of Fran's performance? Is she the next Barbra or what!"

Max chuckled. "Well...I don't know if she's got the singing voice, but yes, she is quite an actress."

"You know, Mr. Sheffield, I noticed in _'The Pajama Game,'_ Babe and Sid got married. How do you feel about life imitating art? Is there any chance I might be calling you 'son' in the near future?" Sylvia said, playfully nudging him.

Fran turned to Max. "Yeah, I think I'd like to know the answer to that question myself! You know, I'm not gonna be 29 forever."

Max swallowed hard as every eye in the room seemed to turn to him.

"Yeah, Dad. When are you going to marry Fran already?" the Sheffield children chimed in.

"Is it getting hot in here or is it just me? Fran, darling won't you join me on the balcony for a moment," Maxwell replied nervously trying to escape this unwanted attention directed on him.

"In a minute, Max…I want to know," Fran retorted putting her hands on her hips.

"In a minute, Max…I want to know," Fran retorted putting her hands on her hips.

Maxwell pulled Fran by her arm off to the balcony, while replying "Excuse us, we'll be right back."

C.C. and Niles were standing in the corner and had witnessed the whole scene. "Looks like Nanny Fine is about to take a tumble off that pedestal she has been on lately," grinned C.C. in delight.

"If only you would take a tumble…right off a cliff!" Niles smirked back.

_**AN: Oh boy! What did Maxwell get into, right?**_


	19. Aftermath

Meanwhile, out on the balcony. "Max, what the hell was that!" yelled Fran in annoyance.

"Calm down Fran. I just wanted to get some air. It was like an interrogation in there!" Maxwell replied.

"Well, I thought the line of questioning was valid!" Fran retorted back.

Maxwell quickly began rubbing his temples. He did not like the way this was going. "Fran, we have only been a couple for a little over a month, and everyone is already pushing us to get married," Maxwell tried to reason.

Fran was not going to let Maxwell get away from this that easily. "And what's wrong with that! Would it be so horrible if we got married?" Fran questioned rather loudly.

"No, it wouldn't be horrible if we got married. It's just too soon to marry now. Our relationship is still so new. We have only been out on two dates for heaven's sake!" Maxwell yelled back, now himself getting agitated.

"Still new? We've known each other for three years, we live together, and did you forget I am helping raise your children! What else do you need?" Fran responded back at equal volume.

"Fran, you misunderstood what I am saying…," Maxwell started as he reached to grab her arm.

"I heard you…you don't want to marry me!" Fran whined as she jerked away from Maxwell and tears started to flow.

"Oh, Darling…I didn't say we would never get married. I just said it won't happen tomorrow, or even next month. I just think we need some time as a couple to get to know each other and go out," Maxwell said as he looked at Fran.

Moving closer to Maxwell, Fran replied, "So you do want to get married?"

Maxwell laughed lightly, "Yes, Fran I do want to marry you." Fran smiled at his confession. "…eventually," he added and Fran smacked him on the arm.

"Hey!" Fran smirked. "You promise?"

"Yes, I promise Fran. I do love you, you know. And I would love to have you as Mrs. Sheffield," Maxwell answered seriously while holding Fran in an embrace.

"Aww, Mr. Shef-field!" Fran smiled. "I love you too," she responded as they leaned in for a kiss.

After the kiss broke, Maxwell said, "Well I guess we have to get back in there. Everyone is probably wondering what we have been doing."

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure everyone's waiting to pick up where they left off," Fran winked in reply.

"Oh, goodie," Maxwell sarcastically responded. "Let's get this over with then."


	20. So, what's the verdict'

Max and Fran returned to the party. "So, what's the verdict?" Sylvia asked immediately.

"Fran and I decided -- Well, _I_ decided, anyway -- that we should take some time to get to know one another before we take a step as big as marriage," Max explained.

Sylvia smiled. "I understand. Listen, if you're worried about having me for a mother-in-law, let me put your mind at ease. I won't be coming over all the time and eating you out of house and home, because that's what Morty's mother did when we were first married, and boy, was _that_ annoying! So you can rest assured, I will not get in your way!"

"I'll believe that when I see it!" Niles muttered. When he noticed several of Fran's relatives glaring at him, he covered quickly by adding, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I say that out loud?"

Max couldn't help chuckling at his butler's response. He also had to admit he'd thought the same thing. "No, Sylvia," Max said once he had regained his composure, "It's not that at all. I'm sure you'd be a wonderful addition to our family."

"What is it then?" Sylvia asked, giving him a look that made it clear, whatever his excuse was for not marrying her daughter right now, it had better be good.

"Well...uh...I have to think about my children," Max stammered. The truth was, he was scared to death of commitment, but he knew that would never be an acceptable excuse to either Fran or Sylvia!

Maggie spoke up. "Don't worry about us, Dad. We love Fran, and we think you should marry her, too." Brighton and Grace nodded enthusiastically to show that they agreed.

"Thank you very much, Margaret," Maxwell replied, slightly annoyed that his children had chosen this particular moment to voice their opinion.

"Well, I, for one, think you're making the right decision, Maxwell," C.C. announced.

"Why thank you, C.C. I'm glad someone here understands my thinking in this matter," Max said gratefully.

"Absolutely," C.C. said. "It's always best to wait awhile before marrying someone...especially if they're outside your social class. You never know what a person's true intentions are."

"Absolutely," C.C. said. "It's always best to wait awhile before marrying someone...especially if they're outside your social class. You never know what a person's true intentions are."

Seeing that Fran was ready to tell C.C. off, Max tried to diffuse the situation before it could escalate. "Now, Fran, I'm sure C.C. didn't mean it like that."

"All I'm saying is, look at her family, and then look at yours," C.C. said. "You have to admit that you and Nanny Fine come from totally different backgrounds."

"That may be true," Max countered. "But that is no reason for you to imply that Fran is some kind of...gold-digger!"

"Those are _your _words, Maxwell, not mine." C.C. stated calmly.

Before Maxwell got the chance to retort back, Fran stepped in saying, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa…if I _was_ a gold-digger I would have married Theodore Timmons last year, but I didn't because I didn't LOVE him."

"Yeah, my daughter is not a gold- WAIT a minute…YOU could have been married a YEAR AGO," Sylvia yelled as she smacked Fran on the arm.

"Ma!" Fran said, then looked back over at C.C. "I love Maxwell for Maxwell. Richer or poorer it doesn't matta to me," explained Fran as she linked her arm with Maxwell's. "Even if we had to move to Flushing, which I hope we never have to do, I would still want to be with Maxwell."

"Oh, sure the fact that Theodore Timmons had one foot in the grave had nothing to do with it," quipped C.C.

"Was he saving your place in line?" grinned Niles.

Trying to bring focus back to the argument, Maxwell sternly stated, "C.C. there is no question as to Fran's motives in our relationship. Fran is not after my money."

"Oh, Maxwell are you that blind?" C.C. huffed. "Or are we just thinking with our "little producer" again?"

"Now, C.C. that is enough. I will not have you talk about Fran like that. You know nothing about our relationship," snapped Maxwell.

"Anyone can see that it is just a cheap tryst with an employee. Don't make any mistakes you'll regret, Maxwell. Think of what the theater business will say…you marrying the help," replied C.C.

* * *

**_AN: Thanks for all the reviews. We are coming to thr home stretch...only a few chapters left!_**


	21. Them Fighting Words

Meanwhile while Maxwell and C.C. were arguing, Fran and Sylvia were still fighting over Fran's martial status.

"I can't believe my own daughter didn't tell me she could have been married already!" yelled Sylvia.

"I didn't tell ya Ma, because it wasn't going to happen," Fran explained.

"What so Naomi Dembo is the only one that can have a rich older husband? Is her life so horrible!" Sylvia shouted.

"That's not the point Ma! The point is I didn't love Theo, or even enjoy spending time with him. He was too busy working to notice me."

"And for THAT the man should be punished? OY! Just shove a knife right in my heart," Sylvia replied.

Fran was interrupted in replying back to her mother by Maxwell grabbing her arm. "Honey, wha are ya doing?"

Maxwell got down on one knee, and took Fran's left hand. "Francine Fine will you marry me?"

Fran immediately put her right hand over her heart, and sighed. "Aww, Maxwell…"

"Well, what do you say Fran? Will you marry me?" Maxwell asked again, now rethinking this whole impulsive idea of his. _'Why is she not jumping into my arms over this? I thought she would be thrilled?' _Maxwell thought.

Fran took a deep breath, then replied, "No."

" W H A T !" everyone chorused in unison, followed by a loud thud.

_**AN: A cliffhanger! We're horrible I know! Review, review…and soon you will know what happened!**_


	22. WHAT!

_" W H A T !" everyone chorused in unison, followed by a loud thud._

Niles immediately rushed over to pick Sylvia up off the floor. Once she recovered from the shock, she turned to her daughter. "What are you trying to do? KILL ME?"

"Fran, I don't think you understand," Max said with a smile, "I said 'Will you marry me?'. Now you're supposed to say 'yes.'"

"I really am flattered that you've asked me to marry you, and there's nothing I want more than to be your wife," Fran explained.

"So then let's get married," Max said.

"No, this isn't how it's supposed to be. I don't want you to propose to me just to spite Miss Babcock!" Fran replied.

"Oh, God, I think I'm going to faint again," said Sylvia. "I need something to eat." 

"Ma, I don't care how much guilt you try to lay on me. It's not going to work this time," Fran said.

She turned back to Max. "I want you to ask me to marry you because you're so in love with me

that you just can't live without me, not because Miss Babcock dared you to!"

"But, Fran, I do love you. Who cares what the circumstances are?" Max said.

"I do," Fran said. "Look, I'm not saying I _never _want to marry you."

"Thank God!" Sylvia said, looking up at the sky.

"What am I supposed to do?" Maxwell asked. "Just name it, and it's yours." 

"Can you introduce me to Barbra Striesand?" Fran asked with a smile.

"I love you, but I can't part the Red Sea," Max joked.

"Hey, I had to try! All I'm saying is, I want to be sure we're doing this for the right reasons. If we get married, it has to be for us, not for Ma, or Miss Babcock, or even the kids."

Max nodded. "You're right. When I ask you to be my wife, I have to put some thought into it. You only get one chance to ask the woman you love to marry you, and I want to make sure it's absolutely perfect, because that's what you deserve." He put his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

When they finally did let go, Fran turned to her mother. "Are you going to be OK with this, Ma?"

"Well, I'd be more OK if you had a ring on your finger, so I could wave it under your cousin Marsha's nose," Sylvia admitted. "But if this truly what you want, then I'll support you."

"Thank you, Ma," Fran said, hugging her mother.

Sylvia turned to Max. "But make sure you do this soon. Morty and I won't be around forever, you know."

"Enough lovely dovey stuff or I am going to be sick. I need a drink," responded C.C.

"Well, go. We are all going to be sick if we have to look at you any longer," Niles replied.

"Maxwell, I'll see Monday. Hopefully by then you are more sensible then," C.C. said then walked away.

"Well, darling your father and I are going to go home now. It' s getting late," Sylvia remarked.

Alright Ma, I'll call ya tomorrow. Night Daddy," Fran said as she hugged her mother.

Looking at his watch Maxwell said, "Oh my goodness it's after midnight. We better get the children home." Looking around he asked, "Where are the children?"

Pointing over to their table, Fran replied, " Aww, look Brighton and Gracie fell asleep."

"Too much excitement for one night I guess," Maxwell said.

"Ya, you could say that again," laughed Fran.

Maxwell gave Fran a quick kiss on the lips and said, "Let's go home." And they gathered up the children and Niles and headed home.


	23. Niles, I need some advice

Over the next few days, Maxwell found himself thinking quite a bit about what he'd said at the party. He knew that he'd eventually have to propose to Fran for real, and it would have to be unforgettable. Max knew he wanted to marry her, but he had to start thinking about exactly how and when he was going to propose.

In the meantime, _'The Pajama Game'_ continued its run on Broadway. Max, of course, came to every show and insisted on taking his leading lady out for dinner afterward. Both he and Fran enjoyed these "dates." As they talked over dinner, they found themselves growing closer, if that was possible.

After about two months of steady 'dating,' Max began to sense that the time had come to ask. Fran to marry him. She was already beginning to drop some not-so-subtle hints. So Maxwell did what he always did when faced with a dilemma: He talked to Niles.

Max called his butler into the office one day while Fran and Val were out shopping. "Niles, I need some advice," he began.

"What sort of advice?" Niles asked with a grin. He could tell by Maxwell's nervous manner where this was going, but he couldn't help having a little fun along the way.

"It's about Fran." 

"You're not having a fight, are you?" Niles asked. 

"Oh, no, nothing like that. Quite the contrary, in fact. Remember the big party for the opening of _'Pajama Game'_?" Max said.

"How could I forget?" Niles replied. "I think I pulled a muscle getting Sylvia up off the floor."

"Do you remember how I said I wanted to marry Miss Fine?"

Niles nodded. "Of course."

"I think it's time I asked her. But how do I do it? I want this to be special, and really memorable for Fran." Max explained.

"Hmmm...you could hire Barbra Striesand to sing while you ask her," Niles joked. "Or perhaps offer her a condo in Boca for her parents." 

"For once, can you please be serious?" Max asked in exasperation.

"Well, how did you propose to your first wife?" Niles asked.

"I simply took her to dinner one night, and suddenly blurted out, 'Sara, will you marry me?' Somehow, I don't think Fran would go for that." Maxwell replied. 

"For all her talk, Miss Fine is really just a simple girl. It doesn't matter how you ask her, as long as you're sincere," Niles said sensibly.

"I know that, man, but I want it to be a really romantic night for Fran. She's been waiting a long time for this."

"Not as long as Sylvia has," Niles quipped.

"Niles!" Maxwell said. "I'm trying to ask you a serious question. If you wanted to propose to a woman, how would YOU do it?"

"Well let's see, that would depend on the woman, sir, " Niles replied.

"Let's say, for argument's sake, it was C.C.," Maxwell suggested to Niles.

The look on Niles' face said it all. "I wouldn't marry Miss Babcock if she was the last woman on earth, and even then I would demand a DNA test!"

"Come on Niles, it's just theoretical," huffed Maxwell.

"Oh, alright," sighed Niles. "I suppose knowing Miss Babcock, she would want me to take her to an elegant restaurant where all her friends would just happen to be. There I would pop the question with a big fancy ring, because she would have to show it off to all her snooty Park Avenue friends that she finally got engaged, and shockingly enough will not be spending the rest of her life alone. I would probably say something like…'Brunette, will you marry me?' Then she would cluck like a chicken for old times' sake," Niles said the last part out of the side of his mouth and smiled at the thought.

"What was that last part Niles?" Maxwell looked confused.

"Sir?" Niles acted like nothing happened. "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

Maxwell just shook his head. "Well, Niles that was a interesting proposal idea, but I still don't know what to do."

"C.C. is very different from Miss Fine, so I don't know what the point of that was," Niles said. "You just have to go with your heart, sir. I'm sure Miss Fine will love anything you do. She will just be so thrilled that you are proposing, how you do it will just be a blur."

"I hope you're right, old man," Maxwell said.


	24. Max's up to something

Max spent the next few days considering what Niles had said. He rather liked the idea of proposing in front of everyone. _If nothing else,_ thought Max, _it would save her the trouble of having to call her mother! _

So, the following afternoon, Max told Fran he couldn't take her to lunch because he had a "business meeting" with C.C. In reality, he was taking a trip to the diamond district to look at engagement rings. It didn't take him long to find one that he knew Fran would love. With that out of the way, the only question left was what to say.

In order to tackle that problem, Max retreated to his office right after dinner that night. Everyone thought this was odd behavior for him. Usually, he helped the children with their homework, or watched TV with Fran in the evenings.

"What could Daddy be up to?" Grace asked as she watched her father leave the room as soon as he was finished eating.

"He's probably just working. You know how C.C. is, she's never happy unless Dad's busy all the time," Maggie said.

Fran was every bit as puzzled as the kids were. "Niles, you wouldn't happen to know what Max is doing, would you?" she asked.

Niles smiled. His boss hadn't told him, but he was willing to bet anything he was plotting his proposal to Fran. But of course, he couldn't tell. "Now, Miss Fine, I'm sure it's nothing for you to worry about."

Fran gasped. "You know, don't you! You know what he's doing!" Fran accused.

"So what if I do?" Niles countered. "I'm not going to tell you. Mr. Sheffield would fire me in a heartbeat."

"Well, then we know it must be something big." Fran said. She was determined to find out what the big secret was.

"My birthday's coming up soon," Maggie said. "Maybe he's ordering me that car I've been hinting about."

"There is no way your father is buying you a convertible, Maggie!" Fran said. "Come to think of it, Max kept looking at me and smiling all through dinner. Could that have anything to do with this?" 

Upon hearing this, Niles quickly hurried into the kitchen before he could spill the beans. He knew the conversation was getting into a dangerous area now.

Fran followed Niles. "OK, Mister, I know you know something, so spill!"

"No way, Miss Fine, a butler always keeps his employer's secrets.," Niles replied.

"Tell me what he's up to, or I'll invite my mother over here every day next week!"

Niles sighed. "Oh, all right! Let's just say, someone in this house is about to get a new piece of jewelry."

"Oh, is Max ordering Maggie something for her birthday?" Fran asked.

"No, not Miss Margaret," Niles said. "Someone in this very room," he hinted.

Fran looked around. The only people in the kitchen were herself and Niles. "You mean me?" she asked. Niles nodded. "Well, why is he buying me a present? It's not my birthday, and it's not Hanukah."

Niles rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Remember that question he tried to ask you at the party for _'Pajama Game'_? Well he's going to try asking it again."

"He's going to propose again?" Fran asked. Niles grinned and nodded. Fran quickly hugged him.

Just then, Maxwell entered the kitchen. "I've been thinking, what do you say I take you and the children out for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked. "Oh, and invite your parents and Val, too."

Fran had let go of Niles now and was staring at Maxwell, trying to get a read from him. "Oh, OK honey. Anything special going on?" Fran said.

"No, No. I just thought it would be nice for all of us to go. It has been awhile," Maxwell responded. _'Gee, I hope she bought that. I have to get out of here before I let something slip,'_ Maxwell thought to himself.

"Well, I still have some work to finish up in the office. I'll see you later," Maxwell said as he awkwardly walked out of the kitchen.

Fran turned back around to Niles simply beaming, "Well, Niles, looks like I have some shopping to do. Seems a new dress is in order," she winked.

Niles just laughed as Fran retreated up the back stairs to call Val and her mother.

**_AN: Next chapter is the last one! All good things must come to an end!_**


	25. The End

Fran had been getting ready for the past three hours. She wanted everything to be perfect for the big event. It nearly killed her, but she went the whole day without spilling the beans about the proposal.

'_Good thing my mother never questions if free food is involved,'_ Fran laughed at the thought. She wanted everyone to be genuinely surprised when Maxwell popped the question. And more important that Sylvia and Val didn't slip and ruin it.

"Ahh," Fran sighed. "I can't believe I am going to be an engaged woman by the end of the night."

" F R A N!" yelled Maxwell from downstairs. "We would like to eat dinner **today**."

"Smooth, sir," smirked Niles as he handed Maxwell his coat.

"I'll be down in a minute," rang out that nasal voice.

Taking one last look in the mirror, "Perfect. This dress should leave Maxwell speechless," Fran said to herself. "Let's just pray everything goes all right- no surprise guests or mothers fainting. And I am definitely saying 'yes' this time."

As Fran descending down the staircase, Maxwell stared open-mouthed. "Fran who look absolutely breathe taking," he managed to say.

"Aww, ya like?" Fran replied as she spun around when she reached the bottom.

"Very much so. You look just smashing. Everyone at dinner will be jealous," Maxwell replied lovingly and kissed Fran. "Now, let's get going everyone is waiting for us in the limo."

The limo ride to the restaurant was pretty calm. Most of the chatter came from the children talking about school and their weekend plans.

As they walked into the restaurant the matire'd showed them to a secluded table so that they would have some privacy. As the dinner progressed the more nervous Fran got. _'I don't know why I am the one so nervous, if anyone Maxwell should be,_ Fran thought. _'I just wish he would ask already…dinner is almost over.'_

As if he was reading her mind, Maxwell cleared his throat and stood up from the table. All eyes laid on him as he started, "I want to thank you all for coming out tonight with us. But I didn't just invite you here for dinner. I wanted you to be hear when.." Maxwell paused. The air buzzed with excitement. The children squirmed in their seats they hoped their father was about to do what they think he is about to do.

"I tried this before and it didn't go to well, so let's hope it works better this time," Maxwell chuckled nervously. _'I can do it. I love Fran, and want to marry her,'_ Maxwell reassured himself.

Fran was sure she had stopped breathing, she was waiting in anticipation for the big question, and she was going to be ready this time.

Looking down at Fran, Maxwell continued, "Fran you blew into our lives almost 4 years ago like a whirlwind, and we have never been the same since. You made us a family again when we really needed it. Suddenly, we all remembered what it was like to smile and laugh again. And we all have become accustomed to that laugh of yours, and your smile could light up the city."

Fran could feel herself on the verge of tears. _'Is this man a doll or wha?' _she thought.

"My children learned to love you as a mother, and I learned that life sometimes gives you second chances. Fran, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our children. Will you marry me?" Maxwell asked as he bent down on one knee in front of Fran holding open a jewelry box.

Fran's eyes went from Maxwell's face to the 8 carat diamond ring twinkling at her, back to Maxwell.

"If you don't say YES this time Frannie I'm gonna kill myself," Sylvia threatened dramatically, before Fran had a chance to speak.

Ignoring her mother, Fran enthusiastically replied, "YES, Maxwell I will marry you." Maxwell smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Fran stood up and hugged Maxwell before planting a big kiss on his lips. Everyone at the tabled cheered with excitement.

"Aww, congratulations Miss Fine," Niles said as he got up to hug Fran. "Finally, you two get together. I was starting to have doubts," he laughed.

"You and me both mister," Fran shot back with a wink.

"Oh, Fran we are so happy for you two," Maggie said.

"Yeah, it's about time Dad," Brighton remarked as Maxwell shot him a glance.

"Hey, give me some credit. I recall asking Fran to marry me a few months ago but someone said 'no,' " Maxwell teased nudging Fran.

"Hey Hey! Let's not gone down that path again, OK. What's important is we are getting married now!" Fran said putting her arm around Maxwell's waist. "So is this going to be a long engagement or a short one?"

"Oh, I see, now someone wants to rush things?" Maxwell laughed.

"What do you mean, rush things?" Fran asked with a laugh. "I've wanted to marry you ever since I first laid eyes on you." With that, the happy couple kissed passionately.

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: Phew! We both survived this one. I thought for sure one of us would have killed each other by the end with all the twists and turns. It was a challenge this one, but we had a ball writing it. And we hope you all enjoyed reading it. Drop us a line letting you know what you thoughtJ Franala & Kristen3 (aka FranMaxFanatics)**


End file.
